


Morning, Newt!

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Protective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, newt's too cute in the mornings, percival just can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: The fact that Newt’s not a morning person shouldn’t be that adorable and yet…And yet Percival just fell in love with his best friend’s little brother at first sight just because of that.





	Morning, Newt!

Newt is a complete mess when he wakes up, especially if he hasn’t had his first cup of tea. He stumbles into almost everything that’s in his way; eyes still not completely open, groaning and humming because his voice doesn’t properly function in the morning.

The real challenge is not to hurt himself while he tries to reach the teapot he always leaves with Earl Grey that’s been charmed not to get cold during the night.

It’s difficult to follow his morning routine while roaming around his case or the place he’s staying at the moment without breaking or bumping into something, but he manages.

Although he definitely prefers to stay with his brother because Theseus makes sure everything is ready by the time he walks/stumbles out of his room.

Even Percival Graves finds out about this when he pays a visit to his friend Theseus one time; the British auror invites him to stay a couple of days and he accepts. He arrives at night and doesn’t know Theseus’ little brother is staying as well until the next morning.

That morning is really… something else. Because Percival is quietly reading a newspaper, waiting for Theseus, who said he was going to reply to a letter and come back immediately. He doesn’t, instead he hears a crash coming from another room, followed by a groan.

The first thing Percival sees is messy, reddish hair; the wizard that has those soft curls is also covered in freckles and is currently mumbling something unintelligible. He’s the most adorable thing Percival has seen and his heart almost aches at the sight.

Also… The fact that the shirt he’s wearing is clearly bigger than him is very much distracting because it’s constantly falling off his left shoulder.

Percival isn’t sure why, but the fact that he knows that mess of a man is Theseus’ brother makes him feel almost relieved.

“Newt?” Percival surprises himself by whispering; it’s like his lips refuse to call that wizard by his last name. Sounds cold and Percival doesn’t want that.

The magizoologist doesn’t seem to mind, actually he doesn’t seem to notice at all; it’s like part of his brain is still turned off.

Percival shouldn’t find that so charming, but he does.

Theseus finally stroms out of his bedroom, just in time to watch Percival get a vase out of Newt’s way with wandless magic. His friend thanks him and proceeds to pour tea into a cup which prompts Newt to stumble forward desperately, only to be stop by his brother.

Newt groans at his failed attempt to reach out for tea and he almost pouts at his older brother.

Finally, his brother puts the cup on the table, prompting Newt to sit at it. Once there Theseus hands him the cup and Percival watches, fascinated, as Newt seems to come back to life after the first few sips.

Percival keeps all that information in his head and discovers himself processing it, as if he wants to learn by heart all of it.

Why? It’s not like he’d need that particular information. He’s probably never going to see Newt again under that kind of circumstances; early in the morning, after he has just woken up.

Finally, those green eyes blink completely open. He beams at his brother and thanks him for the tea while Theseus just looks back like a doting older brother and ruffles Newt’s hair in response.

But then Newt glances at him, just one curious look that has Percival flustered for no reason.

“Good morning, Mr. Graves!” Newt smiles merrily and Percival suddenly wants that exactly for him: not just someone, not just any person to wake up next to.

No, he wants Newt Scamander.

Which is going to be very difficult to achieve considering Newt doesn’t seem to be completely aware of what happens around him and because he feels, just by the way Theseus is looking at his brother, that his friend is not going to like the idea.


End file.
